vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Wukong (Myth)
Powers and Stats Name: Sun Wukong, Monkey King Origin:Journey to the West Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Tier: 7-A fooling around, 4-A at full power Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reactions and durability, can make gravity defeying sommersaults, can use several types of magic, perfect inmortality (he is 100% impossible to kill), can use his staff that can grow to the other side of the universe, can make illusions, trasnmutation, can create out of nowhere an army with magic, can trasnform into any kind of animal Destructive Capacity: Multi Mountain Level+ (destroyed 4 mountains) fooling around, Multi Star System Level+ at full power (defeated 28 constelations like gods with ease, and they nedeed the arm of an universe sized Buddha to contain him) Strength: EJ Class with ease, Class XPJ with ease Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (around mach 156976.7) fooling around, Massively FTL at full power (reacted to the 4 constelations like gods with ease) Durability: Galaxy Level (they needed the arm of an universe sized Buddha to contain him, took attacks from the gods), his imortality makes him impossible to kill (he can´t be killed by any mean) Weakneeses: Fools around Weapons: His 8.1 ton pole that can grow and shrink at insane levels, a cloud, etc Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Transformation: Allows him to transform himself into anything and anyone. Wu Kong uses it a lot, in all imaginable ways! Variation 1 He can change all of his hairs into any object, person or animal. After use, he can change them back to hairs. Variation 2: Body Outside of Body Spell (Shen Wai Shen Fa) He can amass an army in a few seconds by changing tufts of his hair into monkeys who are capable of fighting. Variation 3 Allows him to transform one object into another object by chanting a spell and spitting blood on the object. In the case of changing an object into people, he completes the illusion by giving the fakes very simple abilities of speech and movement. Variation 4 He can multiply his head and hands so that he has three heads and six arms. He also multiplies his magic rod so that he can use three rods at the same time. This is very useful in fighting off crowds of enemies. Variation 5 He can transform a hair into a fake Wu Kong, freeing his true self to go elsewhere. Variation 6 He can change his single magic rod into thousands of them which can be used for attacking multiple enemies. (2) Somersault Cloud (Jin Dou Yun) Allows him to fly over a distance of 108000 li in one somersault. -Body Freezing Spell: This is one of Wu Kong’s most important powers, the body freezing spell. With a single syllable and a point of his finger, he can magically freeze anyone into immobility. I’ve never seen him use this on his enemies though, you know, the big bad demon bosses and all that, but he does use it frequently on the minor demons, so I surmise that this spell is only effective on people with weak magical powers. Water Avoidance Charm (Bi Shui Jue): Allows him to survive in deep waters. A major drawback is that he can’t fight while using this charm. Fire Avoidance Charm (Bi Huo Jue): Allows him to go through fire unharmed. This charm doesn’t have the Water Avoidance Charm’s drawback. (6) Wind He can induce very strong winds and windstorms. Lock-Breaking Spell (Jie Suo Fa): With a point from his finger or magic rod, all locks will open automatically. Summoning: He can summon the local gods of any place he goes, that is the Earth Gods, Mountain Gods, River Gods, and the like. Protective Circle: He can build a protective, albeit invisible wall by drawing a circle on the ground with his magic rod. Anyone staying inside the circle will be safe from harm as long as they don’t go out. The one time he used it, San Zang was stupid enough to listen to Ba Jie and ignore Wu Kong’s instructions and ended up being captured by a demon. Fiery Golden Eyes (Huo Yan Jin Jing): When he was burnt in Lao Zi’s furnace for 49 days, he sat in a place where there was only smoke, but no fire. Thus he managed to survive the burning, but his eyes were smoked into Fiery Golden Eyes. This enables him to see as far as a thousand li in the day and five, six hundred li at night. Furthermore, he can see through any disguise, illusion, or transformation. Category:Characters Category:Staff Wielders Category:Magic User Category:Gods